L'un sans l'autre
by Lia Rose
Summary: Chad a eu un accident, Sonny a pris congé et quand elle rentre apprend pour Chad... Elle a des remords, il en a aussi, comment vont-ils tous arrangés?
1. Chapter 1

_**L'un sans l'autre **_

_**Chapitre 1**: Sonny sans Chad ..._

_Normalement, je devrais être avec les autres pour accueillir Chad. Seulement, je ne veux pas le voir ! La culpabilité me ronge ..._

_si on m'avait dit que j'aurai d'autres sentiments que la colère envers Chad, j'aurais rigolé au nez de cette personne._

_Mais voilà, je suis revenue du Wisconsin, il y a une semaine, et j'ai appris, par Zora, que Chad a eu un accident...le jour de mon départ! Et depuis que je suis revenue, je pense continuellement à lui !_

_Ce jour là, il était venu pour savoir si je venais a son anniversaire, mais comme l'année précédente, j'ai due refusée._

_Je suis désolée Chad mais je rend visite à mes parents pendant 3 semaines !_

_C'est donc toi qui a refusée ... encore une fois ! _

_Chad, c'est mes parents, je ne peux pas décommandée!_

_L'année passée, c'était ta meilleure amie qui venais et là, c'est tes parents que tu vas voir ..._

_Il avait vraiment l'air triste et déçu..._

_Quoi? Tu penses que je l'ai fait exprès?_

_J'étais en colère comment pouvait-il pensé cela!_

_Oui! Deux ans de suite que tu ne viens pas , Sonny!_

_Oulà! Baisse d'un ton Cooper!_

_C'est toi qui a commencée à hurlée!_

_Ce que tu a insinué est faux, Chad!_

_Arrête je te crois pas! Tu sais la date de mon anniversaire et comme par hasard tu part ce jour là ! Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ? _

_Compris quoi Cooper? _

_Tu ne veux pas venir car tu me déteste ! _

_En réalité, je ne le déteste pas ! On se lance des piques mais juste pour joué rien d'autres ! _

_Mais ... Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Je ne te déteste pas !_

_Ouais ... Vas faire croire ça à un autre ! _

_Il était parti après cela! _

_Maintenant que je suis revenue et que je sais qu'il a été à l'hôpital pendant 3 semaines, je ne sais plus quoi croire et quoi penser! _

_Il y a une combat entre mon cœur et ma raison sur le sujet « Chad Dylan Cooper »._

_je me suis sentie triste, en colère, abattue et coupable . C'est vrai, l'accident n'aurai pas eu lieu si je lui avais dit oui ! _

_Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour lui cette semaine! _

_Et puis, Tawni m'a aidée. Elle m'a donnée de ces nouvelles, m'a remontée le moral. Bref, elle était la pour moi !_

_J'entends le bruit de la fête et la voix de Chad dans le micro. Il ne sait pas que je suis revenue ou alors, il s'en fou ! Normal, vue que je lui ai fait de la peine!_

_Il est 21heure et je n'arrive pas à dormir dans ma loge._

_Depuis quelque temps, je ressent des picotements au ventre quand Chad est là. Mon cœur bats la chamade et se fend lorsqu'il lâche une insulte habituelle._

_J'en avais parlée avec maman, c'était même l'une des raisons de ma visite là bas. Je ne lui avais pas dit pour qui et ca réponse m'avais surprise!_

_Ma Sonny, tu es amoureuse!_

_Je suis tombée de ma chaise quand elle m'a dit cella !_

_Et plus j'y repense, plus je m'y fais et alors une angoisse arrive: _

_la possibilité qu'il ne m'aime pas!_

_C'est avec cette idée et cette angoisse que je m'endors... ce fut une heure plus tard que je me réveille, la porte de la loge ouverte et le bruit de la fête qui résonne._

_J'en peux plus! Il me faut du calme, du silence ! Et il y a qu'a un seul endroit où je le trouverai...la salle des accessoires! _

_Une fois arrivée là bas, je monte les marches qui mène au toboggan. J'y avait installée un lit et mon mp3 au cas où. _

_Je devais me décidée aujourd'hui! Soit lui dire, soit tous abandonnée. Et là, j'ai sue! _

_J'ai sue que je ne pourrait jamais le lui dire, que c'était lâche mais que je le devait pour mon bien et surtout le sien!_

_Tous abandonner est la seule solution, mais je ne peux pas le faire sans prévenir Marchal... Je ne voulais pas que les autres s'inquiètent pour rien. Pour cela, Marchal est le mieux placé, il saura trouvé les mots !_

_Je mis une demis heure à tout planifiée, à tout organisée et à inventée une histoire pour les autres. Après je me dirigea vers le bureau de Marchal, je toc à la porte et j'attends..._

_Entré!_

_Marchal, je peux vous parlée deux minutes?, fige je en entrant._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sonny?, fait-il inquiet ._

_Je voudrais démissionné, il sait passée pas mal de choses et j'ai besoin de prendre du recul! Et ... je voudrais que vous m'aidiez avec tous le monde, pour l'annonce... que vous vous en occupiez en fait ..._

_Sonny, « So Random » n'est plus rien sans un de ces membres et tu fait partie de ces membres! Et si... je te mets en congé sabbatique! Tu aurai encore ton job mais tu choisirai le jour de ton retour parmi nous !_

_Marchal, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir revenir par la suite ... cela peut prendre 1 mois, 1 an, 10 ans ... je ne sais pas! _

_Même si on doit attendre 10ans pour que tu reviennes, on le fera! _

_Marchal..._

_Sonny, écoute! Les autres se sont attachés à toi! Tawni ... elle n'a jamais été aussi attachée à quelqu'un que toi ! C'est les faire souffrir s'ils apprennent que tu as démissionné, alors que si c'est juste un congé sabbatique...ils attendrons! Ils t'attendrons, tous! _

_... Je ... VA pour une congé sabbatique! Mais, pas de coup de fil, pas de visite, RIEN! _

_Ok! _

_Maintenant, je voudrai que vous leur donniez cela quand je serai partie , on va dire dans une bonne petite demis heure! J'ai tous mis dedans, tous ce qu'ils doivent savoir! Je suis désolée, Marchal!_

_Je parts du bureau, j'ai mentis à Marchal. J'avais déjà mis toute mes affaires dans mes sacs, je n'ai plus cas les prendre et à me sauvée ! _

_Une lâche, voilà comment je me sens! Comme une lâche!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**L'un sans l'autre.**_

_**Chapitre 2:**** Chad sans Sonny.**_

_Voilà, c'est aujourd'hui que je sors de ma convalescence. Trévor est venu me chercher, mais même avec lui je ne souris plus. _

_Chad! Alors content de sortir?_

_Ouais ... si tu pouvais me ramené vite fait! _

_D'accord, mais j'ai oublié de dire un truc a Tawni!_

_À Tawni?_

_Ouais!, il refléchis. Ah, c'est vrai! Tu ne sais pas!_

_Savoir quoi ?_

_Je sors avec Tawni, depuis une semaine!_

_Je suis réellement content pour toi ... enfin pour vous ! _

_Au moins il y en a au moins un de nous deux qui est réellement heureux! Il est avec celle qu'il aime!_

_Mais au fond, je suis jaloux! Ne vous y prenez pas, je suis jaloux de leur bonheur! Si j'ai été moins con, il y a longtemps que je serai avec Sonny! Mais on ne refait pas le monde avec des « si »!_

_Hey Chad! La Terre appelle la Lune!_

_Quoi? Oh désolé!_

_À quoi, où plutôt, à qui pensais tu ?_

_Riens!_

_Ok ..._

_On y va?_

_Oui! _

_Une fois dans la voiture, je repense à Sonny! Elle est partie pour trois semaines chez sa famille, n'est pas venue a ma fête, encore une fois, et n'est pas venue me rendre visite! Enfin, cela ne m'étonne pas, elle me déteste! Alors pourquoi viendrai-t-elle? Pfff, je suis un crétin!_

_On arrive vite au studio condor! Trévor veux que je l'accompagne voir Tawni. Je sors de la voiture et le suis. On arrive au plateau de So Random et où, je doit le dire, il fait noir!_

_Chad tu peux allumé la lumière stp?_

_Ouais ok!_

_Je me dirige vers les intérupteurs et allume. Après je me retourne et ..._

_Surprise!_

_Le casting de Makenzie, So Random et Marchal sont là! Tawni arrive près de moi. _

_Chad! Nous sommes content de te voir! Heu... Je suppose que Trévor te l'a dit ..._

_Ouais tinquiete pas! Je suis heureux pour vous !_

_Bien ..., dit-elle en souriant. Nous avons TOUS organisés une petite fête pour ton retour! Et je pense parlée pour tous le monde en disant que je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous!_

_Merci à vous tous! Je suis heureux de vous retrouver!_

_La fête commence et je peux, ou, doit dire bonjour personnellement à tous le monde. Je suis réellement content mais ... c'est pas la même chose sans Sonny!_

_Je vois Marchal filé en douce après avoir parler à Tawni! Et intrigué, je l'accoste: _

_Hey Tawni!_

_Ah Chad!_

_Il va où Marchal?_

_Dans son bureau, il y a sa mère au téléphone!_

_Ah ok! Merci pour tous, la fête, rendre mon meilleur ami heureux, d'être toi aussi! _

_De rien Chad !_

_On continu de parler de tout et de rien. J'essaye de ne pas penser à Sonny. Après 10minutes Marchal reviens en courant vers nous : _

_Tawni!_

_Marchal!_

_J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle! _

_« Marchal, Sonny Monroe vient de quitter les studios!»_

_Oh! Trop tard !, fait-il doucement et tristement._

_Quoi trop tard ?, dit-je. Elle va où?_

_Je suis inquiet! C'est vrai pourquoi prévenir Marshall que Sonny est partie? Et pourquoi est-il si triste et abattu?_

_je suis désolé!, fait Marshall._

_Il nous tends a tous (les randoms et moi) une lettre pour chacun! _

_combien de temps?, demande Tawni?_

_Je ne sais pas, elle a rien dit! Mais lisez-vos lettres! _

_Je ne comprends pas!,fait-je._

_Lis! Tu comprendra après! _

_Je pris la lettre et l'ouvris: _

_« Cher Chad, _

_je sais que tu ne dois pas tout comprendre maintenant mais sache que ma démission n'est pas de ta faute! Pendant que tu lis cette lettre, je suis dans l'avion pour le Wisconsin! _

_Je pensais pouvoir vivre avec ce fait mais c'est devenu dure, quand je suis rentrée chez moi, ces trois semaines, c'était pour moi réfléchir! Sur NOUS! Sur toi ... _

_Et je suis arrivée à la conclusion que je suis tombée amoureuse du bad-boy Chad Dylan Cooper! Comme quoi, tu as raison! Personne ne te résiste longtemps ... :D _

_Je vais juste te demandé une dernière chose: déteste-moi! Oubli-moi, et si je te sonne, ne répond pas! _

_Je t'aime, Sonny! »_

_- non ! Elle ne peux pas!, m'énervai-je._

_Trop tard Chad! Me dit Tawni._

_Elle ne peut pas! Je ne peux pas faire cela! Ne je pourrais jamais la détestée! Dès notre première rencontre, j'ai sû qu'elle serai importante pour moi! _

_Non! Je ne peux définitivement pas faire cela! Je pris les clé de trévor pour aller chez Sonny! _

_Je l'aime, et je veux qu'elle le saches! _

_J'arrive chez elle en 20 minutes je monte les marche et sonne! _

_Je veux Sonny et ce depuis notre faux rendez-vous! _


End file.
